Here's to love
by Dong d'Esperluette
Summary: OS. Poudlard, bal de Noël. Nos héros sont au nombre de quatre : deux garçons, et deux filles – vous voyez le tableau. Et quand un filtre d'amour explose, touchant deux d'entre eux, ça fait littéralement des étincelles...


**Disclaimer **:  
Poudlard, Remus Lupin et Cedric Diggory sont la propriété de JKR.  
Roméo et Juliette appartiennent à Shakespeare.  
Le titre de cet OS vient du film « Bye bye love » avec Ewan McGregor et Renée Zellwegger.  
Tous les autres personnages sont à moi :D 

O o O o O

Cette histoire se passe à Poudlard. Normal, me direz-vous, pour une fanfiction harrypotterienne. Celle-ci cependant présente une caractéristique originale par rapport à la majorité des fanfictions existantes : elle se déroule à une époque où aucun des personnages que nous connaissons tous n'y étudie. Quel est son intérêt, alors, me demanderez-vous ? Je me pose la même question. Toujours est-il que nos personnages principaux sont au nombre de quatre : deux garçons, et deux filles – vous voyez le tableau.

Il faut que je vous prévienne, cette histoire présente également une caractéristique qui n'est pas du tout originale : c'est une histoire d'amour.

O o O o O

Il neigeait abondamment. Les jolis coloris boisés du parc et les dégradés de bleus du lac de Poudlard avaient viré au camaïeu de gris. Le château était une gravure ombrée de lui-même, sur papier blanc. Les flocons tourbillonnaient dans le vent d'hiver qui soufflait sans discontinuer depuis trois jours maintenant.

Quand les nuages s'écartaient, tous les jours en début d'après-midi – y avait-il de la magie là-dessous ? – une ribambelle d'étudiants sortaient dans le froid mordant, emmitouflés dans trois pulls, deux paires de gants, autant de chaussettes, une paire de bottes fourrées, un manteau, une écharpe aux couleurs de leur Maison et un bonnet, parfois agrémenté de pompons, de fleurs brodées ou d'épicéas. Arrivés au milieu du parc, le beau désordre de couleurs se scindait tacitement en deux : les élèves qui allaient exposer leur art et leur créativité par des concours de bonshommes de neige, et ceux qui préféraient la manger – ou la faire manger.

Cette dernière activité donnait souvent lieu à des exclamations véhémentes de la part des adolescents les plus vite rassasiés de neige froide. Des exclamations comme « Affreux coquin ! » ou « Abominable chenapan ! », qui, étrangement, ne diminuaient en rien les attaques énergiques des plus valeureux combattants.

C'est ce spectacle que notre héroïne numéro un admirait, à travers la fenêtre de la Tour Poufsouffle. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre aux cachots pour son heure journalière de torture : le cours de Potions. Prononcé chaque jour d'une voix d'outre-tombe, quand, chaque jour, notre héroïne numéro deux, qui n'avait toujours pas retenu son emploi du temps, lui demandait quelle était leur prochaine leçon. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès : elle posait systématiquement cette question avant ce cours précis.

Ce jour-là, la perspective du cours de Potions – voix grave, ténébreuse et fichant la frousse – était encore plus difficile à supporter que les jours précédents. Non seulement à cause de la merveilleuse neige immaculée qui recouvrait encore toute une partie du parc, et que notre héroïne numéro un aurait adoré être la première à fouler des pieds, mais aussi, et ceci est la raison pour laquelle tous les cours de Potions étaient un véritable enfer, à cause de… notre héros numéro un. Hé oui.

O o O o O

Mais peut-être faudrait-il, pour éviter de perdre complètement notre lecteur, présenter nos héros numéro un à quatre de façon plus complète. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.

Galanterie oblige, commençons par les demoiselles. Notre héroïne numéro un se prénomme Lucy McMaratha. Elle est, comme tous nos héros principaux, en Septième Année à Poudlard, dans la Maison Poufsouffle.

Mettons les choses au clair immédiatement : comme Cedric Diggory l'a prouvé en son temps, la Maison Poufsouffle n'est pas, contrairement à l'opinion majoritaire, la Maison accueillant les sans-Maison. Les Poufsouffle sont des êtres fondamentalement joyeux, loyaux, intelligents, courageux – et pas forcément moins que les Maisons Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Comme ils rassemblent trop de qualités, il est donc impossible au Choixpeau de les placer dans l'une ou l'autre des trois Maisons restantes.

A présent que ce point est éclairci, poursuivons. Lucy McMaratha, donc, est une jeune fille joyeuse, loyale, intelligente – un peu plus que la moyenne – et courageuse – un peu moins que la moyenne –, comme tous les Poufsouffle. Elle compense ce dernier léger défaut par un caractère bien trempé et une langue qui ne se cache pas dans sa poche, ce qui lui permet de gratifier ses camarades de son amitié ou de sa diatribe (au choix et selon son humeur), ainsi que de son célèbre humour. Elle possède de jolis cheveux bruns bouclés, qu'elle porte assez courts, et de tout aussi jolis yeux marron, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Notre héroïne numéro deux répond au charmant prénom de Guinevere (1), Crowe de son patronyme. Elle possède les mêmes qualités Poufsouffle, mais est plus courageuse que la moyenne – elle n'a par exemple absolument pas peur des araignées, ni des courants d'air la nuit. Elle est tout aussi intelligente – voire même un peu plus – que Lucy, sa meilleure amie. Ses splendides cheveux sont longs, ondulés, d'une couleur oscillant entre le blond et le roux pâle, ils n'ont jamais pu se décider – c'est ce qu'on appelle communément blond vénitien. Elle n'a, bien sûr, aucune origine italienne, ses ancêtres étant anglais depuis bien avant l'époque de la fondation de Rome. Ses yeux, quant à eux, sont d'un bleu foncé tirant sur le gris, rappelant l'océan Atlantique un soir de tempête. Elle est légèrement timide avec les parfaits inconnus, mais la première glace brisée, elle dévoile toute sa personnalité : elle est en effet très bavarde et très drôle.

Ces deux qualités – oui oui, qualités – sont ce qui a rapproché les deux amies. Nos héroïnes se sont rencontrées pour la première fois pendant un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en Première Année. Il s'agissait de désarmer son coéquipier à l'aide du sort _Expelliarmus_. Guinevere, fille de Moldus, et Lucy, fille de sorciers mais ne connaissant personne de Première Année à Poufsouffle, s'étaient donc plus ou moins naturellement retrouvées en duo. N'étant pas particulièrement douées ni l'une ni l'autre, elles n'avaient réussi qu'à produire quelques étincelles avec leur baguette magique. Celles de Guinevere étaient d'un beau bleu électrique, et celles de Lucy tiraient sur le rouge. Cette constatation triviale les avait fait rire aux éclats, d'autant plus que, étrangement, les éclairs azurs de Guinevere s'obstinaient à dessiner des oiseaux lançant des trilles sur une branche de cerisier. Guinevere était indéniablement sorcière.

Ce premier cours lança donc leur première conversation, qui n'avait en fait jamais vraiment cessé. Elle avait juste changé de sujets un nombre incalculable de fois, suivant les découvertes personnelles et réciproques des deux filles. Cela faisait maintenant sept années qu'elle continuait, encore et toujours, approfondissant leur amitié, contournant les inévitables mais rares disputes – oh, pas grand-chose, l'ordre de passage à la douche, la dernière part de tarte à la citrouille, le livre préféré encore emprunté alors qu'on voulait le relire… – et se montrant particulièrement féroce quand un importun osait approcher l'une des deux amies sans leur permission.

Bien sûr, nos deux héroïnes ne vivaient pas en autarcie dans le grand château de Poudlard. Elles avaient appris à connaître, à apprécier, voire même à estimer plusieurs de leurs camarades, toutes Maisons et Années confondues. Tout aussi évidemment, elles avaient des préférences pour certaines personnes précises. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Pour le moment, venons-en à nos héros, si vous le voulez bien.

Les parents de notre héros numéro un, Mr et Mrs Paleron, l'ont appelé Kenneth. C'est un jeune homme assez enjoué, aux cheveux bruns, et possédant d'admirables yeux bleus. Ceux-ci s'éclairent plus particulièrement à la vue de quelques élèves de Poudlard, dont l'une de nos deux héroïnes, même s'il se refuse à l'admettre. La compagnie de celle-ci ne fait d'ailleurs pas qu'ensoleiller son regard, puisque c'est tout son comportement qui change, de manière inconsciente, lorsqu'elle se trouve près de lui. Un jour Kenneth le comprendrait et l'admettrait, cette jeune fille avait illuminé chaque jour de ses sept années d'étude à Poudlard. Il était même possible – probable – que tous les progrès, toutes les réussites de Kenneth étaient dus à l'élue de son cœur, qui lui montrait un avenir radieux et plein de bonheur. Bref, vous l'avez compris, Kenneth était amoureux. Le seul bémol, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas compris.

Notre héros numéro deux se nomme Jasper Byron. Il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un très joyeux luron, dont les yeux bleus pétillent de rire à longueur de journée. Ses cheveux sont blonds, et ont la particularité de retomber en charmantes mèches sur son front. Il possède un humour qui a résisté à toutes les tentatives d'écrasement des professeurs, des Préfets et du concierge de Poudlard, à leur grand désespoir. Notons que, Lucy McMaratha étant Préfète-en-Chef de Poufsouffle, Jasper Byron lui menait la vie dure depuis maintenant trois ans. Pour être honnête, cette rivalité ne datait pas de la Cinquième Année, mais du deuxième cours de Potions en Première Année, il y avait maintenant sept ans.

Avant de revenir à notre point de départ – l'enfer des cours de Potions, remerciez Jasper Byron –, présentons rapidement les autres Poufsouffle de Septième Année, puisqu'ils sont nos principaux personnages secondaires. Les camarades Poufsouffle de Guinevere, Lucy, Kenneth et Jasper se prénomment respectivement Jake Marot, Robin Bane, Warren Scott, Eryn Clarke, Anidori Dango et Evangeline Page. Enfin, nos derniers personnages principaux sont Savannah Cohen, Sixième Année à Serdaigle, et Finn Frederic, Septième Année à Serpentard. Eh oui, dans cette histoire, nous combattons les préjugés : tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des monstres. Et oui, il n'y a pas de personnage principal Gryffondorien. Que ceux qui ne sont d'accord s'en aillent tout de suite.

O o O o O

Lucy était donc à la fenêtre de la Tour Poufsouffle, et enviait les élèves de Deuxième Année qui n'avaient pas cours pendant l'heure suivante. Elle essayait de fermer son sac de cours d'une main, tout en enroulant de l'autre son écharpe autour de son cou pour se protéger des courants d'air glaciaux des couloirs du château. Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Guinevere, à côté d'elle.  
- Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! s'exclama Lucy, qui commençait à sentir la panique monter.  
- Oh, tu veux parler du cours de Potions, où tu seras encore, comme tous les cours de Potions depuis sept ans, en duo avec Jasper ? Je me demande bien pourquoi tu stresses… ironisa sa – fausse – meilleure amie.  
- Tais-toi, Guinevere.  
- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête !

Guinevere attrapa sa meilleure amie par l'épaule et la serra contre elle d'un air compatissant. Lucy savait que Guinevere aimait beaucoup Jasper. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que ça coinçait, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, Jasper Byron avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer – ou du moins, il s'y essayait férocement et avec beaucoup de volonté.

Mais bon. Plus que quelques mois et Lucy serait enfin débarrassée de l'encombrant Poufsouffle, qui serait un des seuls étudiants de Poudlard à ne pas lui manquer. Elle balança son sac plein à craquer sur son épaule, passa son bras dans celui de Guinevere, et lui emboîta le pas en direction des cachots.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir ! lança Anidori en rejoignant les deux amies alors qu'elles sortaient de la Salle Commune.  
- A qui le dis-tu ! Enfin les vacances, soupira Eryn, jamais très loin de son amie.  
- Et le bal ! renchérit Evangeline en apparaissant à la gauche de Lucy.

Les cinq filles rirent.

- Tu ne penses décidément qu'à ça, sourit Eryn.  
- M'est avis que son cavalier n'y est pas pour rien, insinua Anidori.  
- Je te comprends, continua Guinevere. Finn est génial.  
- Hmm, pas autant que Kenneth, fit Lucy d'un air pensif.

Les joues de Guinevere daignèrent rosir, mais elle soutint que Finn était un garçon charmant. Puis, pour faire bonne figure et défendre son cavalier, elle ajouta que Warren était très gentil et attentionné.

Hé oui, ne vous étonnez pas : une grande majorité des Poufsouffle Septième Année allait au bal ce soir-là accompagnée par des élèves de Septième Année. Que voulez-vous, dans l'esprit d'une demoiselle de dix-sept printemps, cela fait tout à fait étrange de danser toute une soirée avec un jeune homme deux ans plus jeune que soi. Les exceptions existaient, certes, mais elles restaient rares. Et c'est ainsi que les couples s'étaient formés dans leur groupe proche d'amis. Guinevere irait donc au bal en compagnie de Warren, Lucy serait accompagnée de Kenneth, Eryn de Jake, Evangeline était plus que ravie de passer la soirée avec Finn, Savannah, leur amie de Serdaigle, aurait Robin pour cavalier, et enfin, Anidori supporterait Jasper pendant toute la fête.

Toutes les filles de l'école, et une partie des garçons, étaient surexcités à l'approche du plus grand événement de la fin de l'année. Les derniers cours de la journée allaient être durs. Surtout Potions… Lucy soupira à nouveau. Pendant un court mais bienheureux instant, elle avait oublié ce vers quoi elle se dirigeait. Un troisième soupir attira l'attention d'Anidori, qui se tourna avec un air interrogatif vers Guinevere. Celle-ci fit une grimace suggestive, un geste de la main, et les filles, intriguées par cet échange muet, comprirent. Elles soupirèrent en chœur, faisant s'envoler le fantôme d'une élégante dame en robe médiévale, qui les gratifia de plusieurs noms d'oiseau. Les Poufsouffle s'excusèrent platement, puis filèrent en courant vers leur salle de classe avant d'arriver en retard.

Le professeur était déjà arrivé quand elles entrèrent en pouffant de rire. Il leur lança un regard meurtrier, ce qui rappela à Lucy la troisième raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas les cours de Potions : Kalinski, le pire enseignant de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il semblait bien qu'il s'était levé du pied gauche, et qu'il avait de plus avalé un cactus de travers. Dans ces cas-là, mieux valait se faire tout petit : cela lui donnait en général une envie furieuse de persécuter ses élèves – encore plus que d'habitude, s'entend.

Les filles s'éparpillèrent dans les bancs et sortirent leur matériel de leur sac de cours. Lucy se dirigea lentement vers sa place, où Jasper Byron l'attendait déjà, un sourire railleur sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put heureusement pas placer un mot : Kalinski avait décidé qu'il était l'heure.

- Très bien, bande de mollusques, on va voir de quoi vous êtes capables ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de concocter ce qui est, comme chacun sait, une des potions les plus difficiles à réaliser au monde. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, surtout chez les Serdaigle, avec qui les Poufsouffle partageaient la leçon.

- Mr Hall, désigna Kalinski en se tournant vers un grand Serdaigle roux.  
- La _Forti Fidelis_, professeur.  
- Exact, Mr Garcia. Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas tous des moules, finalement. Et quelle est sa fonction, Miss Clarke ?

Eryn, qui n'avait pas levé la main, prit la parole d'un ton incertain.

- C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde… parce qu'il n'a pas d'antidote ?  
- Hmpf… c'est exact, admit Kalinski à contrecœur. La réalisation de cette potion prend presque deux heures, alors ne traînassez pas, le cours y passera.

Kalinski claqua des doigts et la recette s'afficha au tableau – un truc que tous les Maîtres de Potions utilisaient, d'après les rumeurs.

Lucy fit une grimace en lisant le mode d'emploi de la _Forti Fidelis_. Ca n'allait pas être facile… Elle grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « préfèrerais tremper la tête de Byron dans le feu plutôt que préparer un philtre d'amour avec lui », mais le regard de Kalinski la dissuada de mettre sa pensée à exécution. La jeune fille pivota vers Jasper, qui tentait de cacher un grand sourire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient convenablement hérissés.

- Enlève-moi immédiatement ce sourire stupide de ta face, Byron ! siffla-t-elle.  
- Ôte-moi d'un doute, répliqua l'intéressé d'un air réjoui. Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de travailler avec moi…  
- Sans blague, soupira Lucy.

Le regard soudain déçu de Jasper étonna Lucy. Elle le dévisagea, intriguée, mais ne comprit pas comment cet air chagrin pouvait s'allier à l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans ses yeux. Toutefois, à deux heures des vacances, et avec devant elle la perspective de cette horrible potion à réussir, elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'étrange cerveau de Jasper Byron.

- S'il te plaît, Jasper, demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'être gentille. Je demande une trêve pendant ce fichu cours. Ça nous évitera de louper la potion et d'avoir une mauvaise note.

- Pas de problème, m'dame ! lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué, à voix basse tout de même car Kalinski passait dans les rangs. Je ne demande que ça, moi… ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.  
- Comment ?  
- Non, rien.

Lucy soupira. Elle n'avait pas le courage de commencer une dispute maintenant.

- Passe-moi les écailles de papillon, dit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au tableau.  
- Comment ?  
- S'il te plait…  
- Ah, c'est mieux !

Jasper lui tendit le pot rempli d'une jolie poudre irisée. Elle versa un quart de cuillerée tout en remuant le philtre dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Jasper ajouta quatre gouttes et demi d'extrait de pontengrain (celui-ci avait pour effet de faire voir la vie littéralement en rose à travers des yeux constamment émerveillés), puis dix-sept pétales de marguerite, pendant qu'elle continuait à agiter le philtre. Le problème avec cette potion, c'était qu'il fallait la remuer tout le temps. Il y aurait donc une personne dévolue à cette activité pendant deux heures. Lucy en fit la remarque à Jasper, qui lui proposa galamment d'échanger quand elle en aurait assez. La jeune fille en resta bouche bée. Le comportement de Byron était tout à fait étrange, aujourd'hui…

- Pendant que tu touilles, je vais couper les racines de boizard. Après, qu'est-ce qu'il faut mettre ?  
- Les graines de…  
- Page, Blunt, vous voulez empoisonner quelqu'un ? hurla soudain Kalinski, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

Lucy, sans oublier d'agiter la potion (elle commençait à avoir mal au bras, d'ailleurs), pivota pour apercevoir de jolies bulles vert pomme s'élever de la potion d'Evangeline et Isaya Blunt.

- Vous avez évidemment ajouté l'extrait de pontengrain à la dix-septième minute, et non à seize minutes cinquante-neuf, grinça le professeur en se pendant sur leur chaudron. Quelle bande d'incapables !

Grommelant, il fit disparaître la potion et retourna à son bureau, où il griffonna dans un cahier quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un zéro. Jasper lança un regard désolé à Evangeline, qui paraissait au bord des larmes, et Lucy dédia un sourire compatissant aux deux filles. Elle versa dans son chaudron douze graines de roses rouges de la Reine de Cœur, puis fit signe à ses amies de venir voir leur réalisation, pour au moins faire quelque chose d'intéressant pendant le reste du cours.

- Ajoute les racines, maintenant ! s'écria soudain Lucy à l'adresse de Jasper.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vite, ou la potion est fichue !  
- Voilà, dit Byron en versant le contenu de son assiette dans le chaudron bouillonnant, dont le contenu prit aussitôt une engageante couleur orangée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as au doigt ? Tu t'es coupé ? s'enquit Lucy en apercevant la main de son partenaire, de laquelle un filet rouge coulait vers le chaudron.  
- C'est cet idiot de prof. Il m'a fait sursauter, le couteau a glissé.  
- Euh… je ne crois pas que le sang entre dans la composition de la potion. Enlève ta main et arrête l'hémorragie, rigola-t-elle, ou tu vas perdre tout ton sang.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit un mouchoir, et le lui donna. Il l'enroula autour de son doigt.

- Tiens, vu que tu as perdu l'usage de ton bras, touille, je prends la relève.

Evangeline et Isaya discutaient à voix basse, tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil au philtre des deux Poufsouffle, qui prenait doucement forme. Il avait maintenant une belle couleur dorée.

Lucy versa les graines de merisier (qui avaient l'avantage d'ajouter un bon goût à la potion), puis le jus de grapozarets dans le chaudron. La _Forti Fidelis _était presque achevée, et Lucy n'avait pas encore eu envie de tremper Jasper dans un des produits corrosifs dont il fallait éviter le contact sous peine de perdre un bout de quelque chose d'important – un bras ou une tête, par exemple. Quel progrès ! Si ça continuait, ils allaient même finir par avoir des conversations civilisées !

Lucy regarda une dernière fois le tableau, fit tomber l'ultime ingrédient – huit larmes de fée – dans la potion, puis fit signe à Jasper d'arrêter de remuer et éteignit le feu. Il restait six minutes de cours. Ils avaient fini juste à temps.

Sa bonne humeur retomba quand elle vit que le mouchoir entourant le doigt de Jasper était trempé de sang. Il ne dissimulait pas totalement une grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle en attrapant sa main. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était aussi profond ?  
- Laisse, c'est rien, esquiva-t-il en tentant de retirer sa main.  
- Comment ça rien ? Montre ! ordonna Lucy d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

A contrecœur, Jasper lui montra sa blessure. Lucy s'effara.

- Ben dis donc, tu ne t'es pas loupé. Va falloir soigner ça correctement.  
- J'irai à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Je peux récupérer ma main, s'il te plaît ? Kalinski arrive.

Lucy le lâcha, et s'essuya discrètement les mains qui étaient pleines de sang. Elle frissonna rétrospectivement à la pensée de la blessure de Jasper, s'en étonna puisqu'elle n'était pas particulièrement effrayée par les plaies ou le sang, mais essaya de garder un air neutre en face du professeur.

- Miss McMaratha, Mr Byron, montrez-moi donc ce philtre d'amour, persifla Kalinski.

Il se pencha sur le chaudron, nota la couleur de la _Forti Fidelis _– argentée comme la lune un soir d'été –, la remua pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de grumeaux, eut l'air désappointé de ne pouvoir leur mettre une mauvaise note à eux aussi, comme à Evangeline, et s'éloigna en maugréant un « C'est bien, bon travail. » Lucy et Jasper échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent de rire. La jeune fille était sûre que ces quelques mots avaient manqué lui arracher la bouche.

C'est au moment précis où la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, que le drame se produisit. Lucy se levait pour ranger les ingrédients non utilisés dans le placard au fond de la classe, pendant que Jasper remplissait un grand flacon de leur potion et qu'Evangeline et Isaya se dirigeaient vers leur table pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Tout arriva très vite. Isaya était déjà loin quand Evangeline, passant derrière Jasper, se prit les pieds dans la lanière de son sac. Elle se rattrapa naturellement à la première chose qui était à sa portée, c'est-à-dire Jasper lui-même. Celui-ci, surpris, et voulant retenir la Poufsouffle, lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait : le mouchoir de Lucy, la louche et le flacon de _Forti Fidelis_. Il rattrapa Evangeline juste avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête contre le chaudron brûlant, hurla quand son doigt blessé frotta contre le bras de la jeune fille ; un réflexe spontané lui fit lâcher l'épaule droite d'Evangeline, qui glissa sur la louche tombée au sol, et entraîna Jasper par terre. Le pied de celui-ci donna alors un coup dans le flacon qui avait miraculeusement survécu jusque-là, et qui se brisa contre le pied de la table.

Le philtre d'amour le plus puissant du monde se répandit sur les dalles, en aspergeant tout dans un rayon de cinquante centimètres.

Les autres élèves n'avaient pu qu'assister, impuissants, à l'événement qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Lucy et Isaya, les plus proches de Jasper et Evangeline, regardaient la scène, bouche bée. Il faut dire que ce qui suivit dépassait en étrangeté tout ce qu'elles connaissaient : Evangeline, qui, de notoriété publique, n'avait d'yeux que pour Finn depuis plusieurs années, regardait à présent Jasper d'un air énamouré – tout à fait écœurant, de l'avis de Lucy.

D'ailleurs, Byron, après avoir cligné des yeux quatre ou cinq fois, dévisageait à présent Evangeline avec un sourire tendre et séducteur. Lucy, malgré un sentiment de jalousie profonde devant cette scène – mais pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? – se précipita sur les deux étudiants, accompagnée par tous leurs amis. Kenneth attrapa Jasper sous les bras et tenta de le redresser, pendant qu'Anidori et Eryn faisaient de même avec Evangeline. Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et se débattit de toutes ses forces contre celles qui voulaient l'arracher à son « amour ». Guinevere ouvrit de grands yeux amusés. Les garçons, eux, eurent moins de tact : ils éclatèrent de rire. Warren, le plus grand et fort de la bande, apporta son aide, et les deux nouveaux amoureux furent bientôt debout. Jasper ne lâchait pas Evangeline d'un regard passionné, et la jeune fille se serait jetée sur lui si Warren ne la tenait pas encore.

Lucy restait muette. Ses amis trouvaient la farce très bonne, félicitaient Jasper à grand renfort de claques dans le dos, demandaient à Evangeline la date du mariage, Lucy n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant. Mais c'était sans compter Kalinsky, qui, attiré par l'attroupement comme une guêpe par un bol de confiture de fraises des bois, fonçait à présent sur eux. Il agrippa Robin par le col en demandant – s'époumonant serait le mot juste – ce qui se passait. Anidori fut tacitement nommée volontaire pour expliquer la situation, ce qu'elle fit sans ambages ni fioritures.

A la fin du récit, Lucy aurait juré avoir vu Kalinsky dissimuler un sourire amusé. Elle changea rapidement d'avis : le professeur de Potions affirma qu'ils n'étaient tous qu'une bande de morues à la sauce tartare, que l'effet du philtre s'apaiserait d'ici le lendemain, et que les Poufsouffle auraient intérêt à surveiller leurs cornichons d'amis s'ils ne voulaient pas devenir rapidement oncles et tantes. Sur ce, il les flanqua à la porte, et la claqua au nez de Kenneth qui lui demandait un antidote.

- Il n'y a pas d'antidote à la _Forti Fidelis_, tu te rappelles ? avança Guinevere. C'est ce qui la rend si puissante.  
- Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir _ça _sur les bras jusqu'à demain ? gémit Jake, qui tenait Jasper à bras-le-corps pour l'empêcher de se précipiter sur Evangeline.  
- On va avoir besoin d'aide, si c'est le cas, souffla Robin, qui faisait de même avec la jeune Page.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire : Jasper enfonça soudain son coude dans les côtes de son gardien. Celui-ci souffla bruyamment et le lâcha. Jasper se précipita sur Evangeline, mais heureusement, Warren veillait. Il écrasa le pied du jeune homme en représailles, et lui retint solidement les deux mains derrière le dos.

- Mais lâche-moi ! gémit Jasper.  
- Pas question, intervint Eryn, la voix ferme. Evangeline, tu viens avec nous. Les garçons, vous emmenez Jasper le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce soir, d'accord ?  
- Et ne le laissez seul sous aucun prétexte ! ajouta Guinevere.  
- Oui. Jasper est suffisamment intelligent pour vous gruger tous, assura Anidori.

Le susnommé eut la bonne grâce de paraître flatté, juste avant de recommencer à se débattre pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Lucy le trouvait de plus en plus ridicule. Cette impression se renforça quand Finn et Savannah les rejoignirent dans le couloir.

Finn lança un grand bonjour à la ronde, accompagné de son éternel et immense sourire. Tous les Poufsouffle lui répondirent, sauf Evangeline qui ne lui jeta pas même un regard. C'était tellement inhabituel que Finn, pourtant totalement indifférent à l'amour que lui portait – autrefois – la jeune fille, eut l'air blessé et déçu. Savannah, étonnée, demanda le pourquoi du comment de la situation, et Guinevere leur en fit le résumé. Cela fit beaucoup rire la jeune Serdaigle, un peu moins le Serpentard, qui continuait à dévisager Evangeline avec des yeux étonnés.

- Par les socquettes à fleurs de Morgane ! s'écria soudain Kenneth. (Oui, c'était une de ses expressions favorites.) On a un gros problème !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? s'effraya Guinevere.  
- Le bal de Noël, c'est ce soir !  
- Euh… oui, confirma Robin. Quel est le _vrai _problème ?  
- Tu le tiens, le problème, désigna Kenneth.  
- Oh. Ah oui, certes.

Robin, comme tous ses amis, venait de réaliser. Jasper et Evangeline seraient impossibles à surveiller pendant le bal. Et il était tout aussi impossible de songer à les laisser dans leurs dortoirs. Seuls, ils trouveraient le moyen de se rejoindre, surveillés, c'était priver quelqu'un de la perspective d'une très bonne soirée.

- Leurs cavaliers respectifs se chargeront d'eux, proposa Lucy.  
- Je te remercie, mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas te les coltiner ! protesta Anidori.  
- Danser avec Jasper ? Certainement pas ! s'horrifia Lucy.  
- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas le choix… intervint Warren. Il va bien falloir les surveiller jusqu'à ce que l'effet de la potion passe.

Les Poufsouffle et leurs amis fermèrent les yeux, terrifiés à l'avance. Lucy reprit, avec sa fougue coutumière :

- Bah, s'ils tentent de s'approcher l'un de l'autre, on n'aura qu'à les assommer et s'asseoir sur eux.

Si cette dernière phrase n'eut pas totalement l'effet escompté – rassurer Anidori et Finn –, elle eut au moins le mérite de les faire rire. Jake et Robin jurèrent qu'on n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Finn, plus réaliste, observa les deux amoureux, sourit à Lucy, et lui promit de se munir d'un gourdin pour la soirée.

Peut-être vous demandez-vous ce qu'il en était du doigt blessé de Jasper. Rassurez-vous, il n'avait pas été oublié. Lucy enjoignit à Warren d'accompagner Byron à l'infirmerie. Jasper freina des quatre fers, mais Lucy lui fit son meilleur regard-de-Préfète-en-Chef en lui pointant le couloir d'un index catégorique. Même un Jasper Byron fou amoureux était capable de comprendre ce regard, et ne pas vouloir contrarier Lucy McMaratha à ce moment précis. Il lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête, sourire qui s'agrandit encore quand elle fit des yeux surpris. Puis Warren et Jasper disparurent au bout du couloir.

O o O o O

Guinevere observait Lucy qui observait Jasper. Les garçons étaient réapparus dans la Salle Commune depuis quelques minutes, après que Robin avait passé une tête prudente à travers la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de croiser Evangeline. Heureusement, Eryn et Anidori, prévoyantes, l'avaient emmenée – traînée – au repas une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, en compagnie de Warren et Jake. Sans la jeune fille dans les parages, Jasper était de nouveau lui-même. C'est-à-dire qu'il racontait un tas de bêtises, embêtait Lucy, déchiffrait la _Gazette du Sorcier _du matin comme si les articles avaient été écrits par Merlin en personne un soir de cuite, ennuyait Lucy, admirait le coucher de soleil sur la neige par la fenêtre sud sud-ouest de la Tour Poufsouffle, riait à une blague, taquinait Lucy, etc.

Et entre deux piques à l'intention de la jeune fille, celle-ci le regardait. Oh, ne vous faites pas d'idées, elle ne l'observait pas d'un air amoureux, ni attendri, ni triste, ni désespéré. Son regard était noir et ses yeux lançaient des _Avada Kedavra _au garçon. Celui-ci, inconscient du danger qui approchait, continuait allègrement sa discussion :

- Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, Vire (2), ne parle pas aux gens bizarres.  
- Je te parle bien, et pourtant il n'y a pas plus bizarre que toi.  
- Oh, ça c'est pas gentil ! se plaignit le Poufsouffle.  
- Mais c'est vrai, répliqua Kenneth.  
- Comment ? Toi aussi ? soupira Jasper en imitant à la perfection César devant le traître Brutus.  
- Ben quoi ? s'étonna son ami. Ose dire le contraire !

Jasper fit une moue indignée, puis reprit la parole d'un air suffisant :

- Je décide de faire preuve de mansuétude envers vous, simples mortels. Après tout, je vous suis supérieur, je me dois donc de vous épargner.  
- Ouah, tous ces mots dans une seule phrase… siffla Lucy. On t'a greffé un cerveau dernièrement ?

Bien que très mesquine, cette dernière phrase déclencha l'hilarité générale. Jasper finit de se vexer et décida de se taire pendant au moins… dix secondes, pour apprendre à ses amis à se moquer de lui.

Puis les filles s'éclipsèrent pour aller s'habiller, malgré les quolibets des garçons. Guinevere soutint qu'il fallait bien qu'elles se montrent dignes de leur réputation, et sur cette déclaration mystérieuse pour les esprits masculins, elles disparurent dans leur dortoir. Anidori, Eryn et Evangeline les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Par un heureux miracle – appelé Warren –, elles n'avaient pas croisé les garçons – comprenez Jasper – sur le chemin.

La gent masculine ainsi lâchement abandonnée, les vrais événements pouvaient commencer. Le dortoir se transforma bientôt en un véritable champ de bataille, constellé de vêtements, de brosses, bijoux et accessoires à cheveux, et de filles paniquées. Epargnons-nous les discussions typiquement féminines qui eurent lieu pendant ce moment de folie – « Je fais quoi avec mes cheveux ? » « Où est passée ma robe ? » « Eryn ! Sors immédiatement de la salle de bains ! », etc. –, et passons à la suite.

Pour contenter cependant nos amateurs de mode vestimentaire – pour les non-intéressés, rendez-vous plus bas –, présentons rapidement les tenues de nos héroïnes. Les commentaires habituels, accompagnés d'yeux ronds et de grands sourires, fusèrent durant ce petit défilé de beauté : « Tu es magnifique ! », « Ca y est, je me sens moche », et autres formules réjouissantes.

Anidori avait revêtu un très beau sari turquoise, relevé d'un pan couleur rouille et brodé d'or, gracieusement enroulé autour de sa taille et jeté négligemment sur son épaule. J'oubliais de préciser : Anidori avait des origines indiennes, et de beaux yeux noirs assortis à ses cheveux, qu'elle avait décidé de nouer en une longue tresse. Ses multiples bracelets cliquetaient à ses poignets, délicate mélodie qui accompagnait cette gracieuse apparition.

Eryn quant à elle arborait la réplique de la robe que Cléopâtre avait dû porter pendant un banquet royal avec l'empereur César déjà nommé plus haut. Le tissu plissé, rehaussé d'un large collier doré, tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles, un cercle d'or ceignait son front, retenant ses cheveux châtain.

Lucy portait une ravissante robe, plutôt simple, mais cela en faisait toute sa beauté. Le bustier vieux rose faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres, la jupe blanc crème s'évasait jusqu'à ses genoux, et une large ceinture orné des mêmes arabesques brodées que le bustier soulignait sa taille. Elle avait laissé sa chevelure bouclée libre, et portait un très joli collier argenté.

Evangeline était ravissante. Nul doute que Jasper ne la lâcherait pas des yeux de la soirée. (Certes, elle aurait pu porter un sac de patates que cela n'aurait rien changé, mais tout de même.) Sa robe Empire en soie blanche était rehaussée par une ceinture en satin violet et argent. Un pendentif en améthyste rappelait délicatement la couleur de ses yeux, qui étaient d'une curieuse couleur bleu-violet.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Guinevere apparut, vêtue d'une véritable œuvre d'art : un bustier vert clair, orné de fleurs roses et dorées et une jupe vaporeuse de la même couleur, qui moussait autour de ses jambes. Les manches amples qui dénudaient ses épaules étaient ajustées sur les poignets par un entrelacs de rubans roses et or. Elle avait enroulé ses épais cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient pour tomber librement dans son dos et encadrer délicatement son visage.

Cette apparition déconnecta momentanément les neurones des quatre autres filles. Puis, bouches bées, elles lui tournèrent autour comme des abeilles autour d'une jolie fleur, admirant les détails des broderies, des rubans et de la coiffure.

- Tu vas faire tourner la tête de Ffmmmmeth… lui glissa Lucy à l'oreille, avant de se faire bâillonner d'une main impérative.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, et arrête de dire son nom, répondit Guinevere sur le même ton.  
- Je dois l'appeler comment ? Ffmmmeth ?

Guinevere n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Anidori jubilait :

- Les files, je vous le dis, ces messieurs vont nous faire une crise cardiaque !  
- On descend ? proposa Evangeline, les yeux pétillants.  
- Minute, ma fille ! intervint Eryn.

Elle attrapa le bras de la demoiselle, lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle commence à penser que peut-être éventuellement elle pourrait hypothétiquement parler à Jasper, puis, quand elle fut sûre qu'Evangeline avait bien tout intégré, elle accepta de déclarer le départ.

Leur descente dans le Hall d'entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Tharsille McLeod, une Sixième Année de Serdaigle, aperçut Eryn et Anidori qui descendaient les premières. Sa mâchoire se décrocha, et son cavalier se retourna pour voir ce qui la perturbait autant. Il imita sa compagne en perdant la voix, et, un par un, les personnes présentes pivotèrent vers les escaliers, en même temps que la foule devenait silencieuse. Entre-temps, les autres filles étaient arrivées en bas, et l'alignement de toutes ces beautés cherchant du regard leurs cavaliers resta gravé dans la mémoire des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard pendant de longues années.

Jake le premier – habillé d'une robe bleu foncé très élégante – retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, et vint s'incliner devant Eryn en bafouillant quelque chose comme « Tu es splendide… » Elle lui fit un sourire qui acheva de l'émerveiller. Ceci réveilla les autres Poufsouffle, qui vinrent tour à tour emmener leurs cavalières, et dispersa la foule. Robin eut beaucoup de mal à persuader Jasper de prendre le bras d'Anidori et non celui d'Evangeline. Heureusement, Finn vint enlever la jeune fille et l'entraîna rapidement. Il paraissait incrédule devant la beauté de la Poufsouffle, et ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux. Guinevere eut un sourire légèrement triste. Dans son état normal, Evangeline en aurait été radieuse, et elle paraissait à peine le remarquer ce soir…

Kenneth, personnification vivante de l'ébahissement et bouche bée, dévisagea Lucy puis Anidori puis Guinevere, s'attarda sur celle-ci, puis se reprit et s'inclina devant Lucy. Il articula :

- Tu es ravissante !  
- Merci ! sourit l'interpellée. Tu es très beau aussi.

Et en effet, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, Kenneth était très beau. Il portait une large chemise blanche, un pantalon, et une veste rouge à losanges jaunes et à galons dorés était posée sur ses épaules. Il fit un geste des mains, et une rose apparut, qu'il donna à sa cavalière.

- Flatteur ! sourit-elle en plongeant son nez dans la fleur.

Pendant ce temps, Warren s'était approché de Guinevere et lui tenait tout un discours qu'elle ne suivit pas vraiment. Elle était trop occupée à contempler un certain jeune homme… Puis Savannah, qui venait d'arriver, la salua, et Guinevere dut bien détourner son regard, à regret. Robin vint galamment tendre son bras à la jeune Serdaigle, lui fit un compliment sur sa tenue – une belle robe rouge de style grec, agrémentée d'une frise en clé grecque – et les deux derniers couples rejoignirent leurs amis, qui leur avaient gardé une place à une table.

Les professeurs étaient déjà installés autour d'une table, au milieu de la Grande Salle. Guinevere fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main à son professeur préféré, Mlle Clément. Celle-ci était professeur de Divination depuis un temps immémorial : c'était l'ancien sous-directeur, Remus Lupin, qui l'avait engagée alors qu'elle était très jeune. A présent, elle l'était un peu moins… mais ses cours comptaient parmi les préférés des étudiants de Poudlard. Ce soir, elle était habillée d'une élégante robe à la mode des « années folles », un bandeau et une plume dans les cheveux. Son air de gentille grand-mère n'en était que plus accentué. Le professeur répondit à la jeune Poufsouffle en hurlant un joyeux « Bonjour » qui fit grimacer son voisin, Nicholas Galvan, le professeur de Sortilèges – qui se frotta discrètement l'oreille gauche.

La Grande Salle était splendide. Des cristaux de glace magique étincelaient sur tous les murs, de grandes stalagmites ornaient les coins de la pièce, et neuf immenses sapins couverts de neige se tenaient au pied d'une estrade. Sur celle-ci, un orchestre complet attendait le signal du Directeur, le professeur Lockerbie, pour commencer à jouer. Quand les élèves comprirent qu'il s'agissait des _Epouvantards Mélomanes_, LE groupe à la mode du moment, les cris de fans fusèrent.

Pour une fois, les filles n'eurent pas à motiver les garçons pour danser : cela devait être un phénomène magique – ce qui était tout à fait possible, puisque nous étions dans le monde sorcier –, mais tout le monde, sans exception, aimait les _Epouvantards Mélomanes_. Même Mlle Clément s'était levée et dansait le twist sur la musique rockisante – étrange mélange, mais le spectacle était joli, car Mlle Clément était une merveilleuse danseuse. D'ailleurs, le professeur Lockerbie ne s'y était pas trompé, et avait tout aussitôt entraîné la vieille dame dans un twist décoiffant – la plume dans les cheveux du professeur de Divination oscillait follement.

Après trois danses endiablées avec Warren sur les tubes des _Epouvantards_, et deux autres avec Jake et Robin, Guinevere, quelque peu décoiffée et les joues rouges d'avoir dansé et ri, s'éclipsa du côté du buffet pour se servir un jus de groseilles et une pleine assiette de viandes froides et de salade de tomate-cerises. Lucy la rejoignit, et elles commentaient les tenues des uns et des autres, et les talents plus ou moins évidents des danseurs, quand Finn vint enlever Lucy. Celle-ci fit un charmant sourire et lança un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Guinevere ne comprit sa signification que quand elle sentit la main de Kenneth se poser sur son épaule. Elle rougit légèrement devant le sourire éclatant du jeune homme, qui lui demanda si elle voulait danser.

- Avec plaisir ! accepta-t-elle, tentant de prendre un air détaché.

En réalité, elle se retenait pour ne pas sautiller de joie et sourire bêtement au plafond enchanté. Elle camoufla le sourire qui était néanmoins apparu sur ses lèvres en rire devant les exploits de ses amis : Robin venait de réussir une passe compliquée avec Eryn, Anidori se déhanchait en rythme avec Warren, Jake rattrapait Savannah qu'il venait d'expédier en tournoyant à l'autre bout de la piste de danse – ou presque –, et Finn lançait Lucy dans un tournoi de pas rapides avec le couple d'à côté.

Kenneth était un merveilleux danseur, et Guinevere oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'était consciente que de sa main la guidant, de ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et de son sourire enchanté. C'est pourquoi l'évidence ne lui sauta aux yeux que quand Kenneth la réinvita pour une deuxième danse. Elle pâlit et s'arrêta si brusquement de valser que Patrick Aravis, un Gryffondor de Quatrième Année, se cogna contre elle. Kenneth la rattrapa juste avant que ses genoux ne fassent douloureusement connaissance avec les dalles du sol.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le Poufsouffle.  
- Où sont Evangeline et Jasper ?  
- Ben, ils sont là… commença Kenneth, avant de réaliser que non, ils n'étaient pas là. Par les sandales d'Hermès ! Où sont-ils passés ?

Malgré sa légère inquiétude, Guinevere ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression désuète de son ami. C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui… Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment !

Elle échangea trois mots avec Kenneth. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de laisser leurs amis danser et de partir à la recherche des deux amoureux. Ce n'était pas la peine de leur gâcher la soirée. Jasper et Evangeline étaient certainement sortis dans le parc, somptueusement – et romantiquement – planté de roses blanches – comment avaient-elles fleuri, avec ce froid et cette neige, telle était la question –, illuminé de lanternes répandant une douce lumière dorée et couvert de neige constellée de points brillants. Guinevere ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir émerveillé devant toute cette beauté rassemblée. Kenneth sourit d'un air attendri, puis, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il lui attrapa la main et se lança dans la neige blanche et immaculée…

Immaculée ? Non, car des traces de pas, confuses et embrouillées peut-être, mais des traces de pas quand même, s'éloignaient des marches de l'entrée vers un coin du parc.

- Sans doute nos Roméo et Juliette, supposa Kenneth devant l'air interrogateur de son amie.  
- Ah oui, tu as raison. Ca a l'air encore plus beau là-bas… L'endroit parfait pour deux amoureux en balade, plaisanta Guinevere.

Kenneth approuva en riant et continua à avancer. Ils approchaient d'un joli petit banc, caché derrière un buisson de roses un peu plus dense que les autres, quand le garçon s'arrêta soudain. Guinevere, ne s'y attendant pas, lui fonça dans le dos, produisit un petit grognement et fit tomber une bonne couche de neige, blanche, froide et humide, sur leur tête. Elle se retint juste à temps de hurler de surprise.

- Chut ! murmura le jeune homme en se baissant et en attrapant le bras de son amie pour l'inciter à faire de même.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kenneth ne répondit pas, mais, tout en repoussant la neige de ses cheveux, il pointa du doigt quelque chose – quelqu'un – qui s'approchait des deux amoureux, tendrement enlacés sur le banc. Quelqu'un que Guinevere connaissait très bien…

- Line, Byron ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? hurla Lucy, furieuse.  
- Oula… chuchota Kenneth en rigolant à l'oreille de Guinevere, qui frissonna. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente. Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Euh… un peu, hésita Guinevere.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que le simple fait qu'il soit prêt d'elle la faisait frémir, si ? Et puis ce n'était même pas un vrai mensonge : la neige était effectivement froide, et elle n'avait pas réussi à enlever toute celle qui lui était tombée dessus avant qu'elle ne se glisse dans son dos. Kenneth sourit, enleva sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de son amie, puis se pencha pour écouter la suite de la conversation. Guinevere serra les pans du manteau autour d'elle et fit de même.

- …interdit de rester seuls tous les deux ! criait Lucy.  
- Ta remarque est aussi mal formulée qu'inutile, se moqua Jasper, qui tenait fermement la main d'Evangeline. Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas seuls, puisque nous sommes ensemble.  
- Là n'est pas la question !

Les joues de Lucy étaient très rouges. Guinevere grimaça. C'était mauvais signe…

- Je crois qu'on devrait laisser Lucy régler ça, lui souffla soudain Kenneth. Viens, on s'éclipse.  
- Tu es sûr ? On devrait peut-être aller l'aider…  
- Non non, regarde, Finn arrive à la rescousse.

En effet, le jeune Serpentard se dirigeait d'un air déterminé vers les trois amis. Guinevere acquiesça, et ils s'éloignèrent discrètement pendant que Lucy articulait des menaces à l'encontre de Byron. En chemin, la jeune Poufsouffle aperçut Finn entraîner Jasper, bon gré mal gré, et Lucy, un peu dépitée, consoler Evangeline qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Kenneth lui sourit d'un air amusé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, demain matin, tout redeviendra comme avant ! Peut-être même que certaines choses auront avancé… ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.  
- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Guinevere.  
- Eh bien… commença Kenneth en se passant la main dans les cheveux, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres. J'ai… comment dire… Finn… avait l'air plutôt…  
- Oh ! rit Guinevere. Oui, c'est vrai que Finn…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, échangeant un regard complice avec son ami. Celui-ci, les yeux pétillants, l'entraîna à l'intérieur, puis la réinvita à danser « pour se réchauffer un peu ». Guinevere accepta avec enthousiasme. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent se rassembler sur la piste de danse, au son des premières notes de « Mon voisin le Sphinx », un des derniers tubes des _Epouvantards_.

A la fin de la chanson, Guinevere, Kenneth et Jasper se retrouvèrent au buffet. Jasper souriait comme un idiot en débitant du romantisme à propos de son seul et unique amour :

- C'est la plus charmante demoiselle du monde. Elle a la manière la plus exquise de prononcer mon nom… Chaque fois j'en ai un coup au cœur.  
- Mon Dieu, s'alarma son ami. Il est encore plus gravement touché que je ne l'aurais cru.  
- C'est mignon, fit Guinevere en riant aux éclats.  
- …Tu es très jolie quand tu ris. Tu devrais en abuser, marmonna subitement Kenneth, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Guinevere prit une intéressante couleur pivoine, et bafouilla un timide « merci ». Kenneth se pencha vivement, lui posa un baiser sur la joue, puis, assorti aux pommettes de son amie, disparut pour inviter Eryn à danser. Intrigué par l'expression de bonheur émerveillé de la jeune fille, Jasper interrompit brusquement son discours amoureux et s'enquit :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?  
- Oh, rien ! répondit Guinevere.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du regard Kenneth qui dansait, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux perçants de Jasper.

- Ah, rit-il. Rien. Je vois.

Et, toujours riant, il offrit son bras à la jeune Crowe et l'entraîna dans une valse tourbillonnante.

O o O o O

- J'ai envie de batailles de boules de neige, de luge, de chocolat chaud, de feu dans la cheminée... expliquait Jake à Robin et Guinevere.  
- Bataille de boules de neige ça va, mais de luge et surtout de feu dans la cheminée, ça doit faire mal, grimaça Robin à l'oreille de Guinevere, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.  
- Petit comique, va, râla Jake en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami.

Guinevere riait aux éclats des tentatives de Robin pour se dégager quand Lucy refit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée d'Evangeline. Aussitôt, Finn se précipita sur elle, pendant qu'Eryn s'appropriait le bras de Jasper. Apparemment, le mot était passé. Mais à l'étonnement général, Evangeline fit un magnifique sourire à son ami Serpentard – qui en trébucha sur le bas de sa robe –, et l'entraîna sur la piste sans jeter un seul regard à son amoureux… Tous les autres regardèrent Lucy avec étonnement, comme si elle détenait la réponse. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et tout à coup elle s'est levée, a demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, dit qu'elle voulait danser et s'est précipitée ici.  
- Comment… commença Warren. Jasper, ça va ?  
- Très bien ! affirma l'interpellé. Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?  
- Eh bien, la femme de ta vie vient de te planter pour danser avec Finn, plaisanta Robin. Ton pauvre cœur n'est pas brisé ?  
- La femme de ma vie ? Evangeline ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Cette phrase eut un effet étrange : tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune Byron, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Jasper.  
- Tu oses demander quoi ? s'insurgea Jake. Après tous les bleus que j'ai récoltés avec cette histoire !  
- Euh, Jake… hésita Anidori. Je crois qu'il ne se souvient pas...

Lucy s'approcha de Jasper et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Byron, si c'est une blague, elle est mauvaise, menaça-t-elle.  
- Mais bon sang, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! protesta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
- Il y a dix minutes, tu lui jurais amour et fidélité jusqu'à la mort, et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne sais pas de quoi on parle ? se rebella Kenneth.  
- Je ne parlais pas d'Evangeline, voyons ! Pourquoi vous essayez tous de me caser avec elle ?

L'air étonné que tous affichaient à cet instant valait bien une photo, malheureusement, Lucy n'avait pas d'appareil sur elle. Kenneth reprit, soupçonneux :

- De qui tu parlais, alors ?

Byron le regarda fixement, l'air de dire très clairement « Tu le fais exprès ? Tu sais bien ! », mais, à la grande frustration de Lucy, il n'y eut que Kenneth pour comprendre. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit :

- Oh ! Oui, je vois ! Alors c'était d'_elle _que tu parlais, hmm ?

Puis il secoua la tête en riant doucement.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tapé sur le crâne, si vous pensiez tous que j'étais amoureux de Line. Mais d'où vous vient cette idée saugrenue ? insista Jasper.

Lucy était d'accord pour taper elle-même sur son crâne, s'il le voulait. Elle ne comprenait goutte à l'échange entre les deux garçons, ce qui la faisait doucement enrager. De qui parlaient-ils ? A qui Jasper avait-il déclaré sa flamme, en toute impunité ? Mais elle ne regretta pas de s'être retenue quand elle vit le visage de Byron alors que ses amis lui racontaient l'épisode de la _Forti Fidelis_. Quoique… le premier étonnement passé, Jasper afficha une expression d'amusement tout à fait insupportable. Lucy en était verte de rage. Cette histoire allait encore lui gonfler les chevilles, et nul doute qu'il en serait plus insupportable que jamais, dès le lendemain !

Tout à coup, Anidori intervint. Elle pensait avoir trouvé la raison de la perte de mémoire d'Evangeline et Jasper : Kalinski avait bien dit que l'effet de la potion s'achèverait le lendemain… Dans un bel ensemble, les dix amis se tournèrent vers l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte de la Grande Salle. Il était minuit vingt-et-une : on était le lendemain. Faute de meilleure explication, ils admirent que c'était probable, et décidèrent d'oublier l'événement, du moins pour ce soir – il ne serait pas dit qu'on ne taquinerait pas les anciens amoureux avec cette histoire pendant un temps plus ou moins long… disons quelques décennies, au moins.

Comme pour approuver les jeunes gens et les réinviter à s'amuser, une gerbe de lumières argentées, entre des flammes blanches et le scintillement produit par des farandoles de feux d'artifices, éclata sur la scène. Les élèves, professeurs et fantômes de Poudlard présents poussèrent en chœur une exclamation d'émerveillement. Bientôt, initiés par Warren et Anidori, ainsi que Finn et Evangeline qui ne semblaient pas se lasser de danser depuis le retour de la jeune fille dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se remit à tourbillonner sur la piste – la chanson « C'était un Epouvantard bavard » était très entraînante.

- C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ? grogna Lucy en regardant son dernier recours, Robin, inviter Eryn, la laissant seule avec Jasper.

Robin lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux, et Lucy se renfrogna. Hors de question qu'elle danse avec Byron ! Elle préférait encore aller inviter Preston Door, un Serdaigle de Cinquième Année réputé pour déboîter les épaules de toutes ses cavalières – qui n'étaient pas légion, d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution : Jasper se tournait vers elle, hésitant.

- N'y pense même pas, ou je te refais la tronche façon puzzle, grogna la jeune Poufsouffle.  
- Quoi ? Tu as peur que je te marche sur les pieds ? ironisa Jasper, mais sa plaisanterie tomba à plat : Lucy ne daigna même pas relever le coin de ses lèvres. Bon sang, Lucy, tu ne crois pas que ça a assez duré ? On n'est plus des gamins !  
- Regardez qui parle, se moqua la jeune fille.

Jasper la regarda d'un air triste, puis reprit :

- Ca suffit. J'en ai assez… Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ?

Et il lui tendit la main, d'un air franc et ouvert. Lucy le regarda, incrédule.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de danser avec moi ! Mais j'aimerai qu'on arrête notre petite guerre. Ca devient ridicule, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Dis-moi, Byron…  
- Et on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms aussi, non ? Après sept ans… coupa Jasper.  
- Hum… D'accord. _Jasper_. Tu me promets que ce n'est pas encore une des tes blagues et que je ne vais pas m'en mordre les doigts demain ?  
- Je te le promets, affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et il tendit à nouveau sa main. Lucy hésita encore un moment, puis lui serra la main. Jasper sourit d'un air heureux parfaitement ridicule, au goût de la jeune fille. Mais étrangement, c'était contagieux. Bientôt, elle ne put plus résister et lui lança un sourire – un vrai, cette fois.

- Enfin ! s'écria Jasper, levant les bras au ciel. Un sourire ! Hallelujah !  
- Eh, c'est pas le miracle de l'année, non plus.  
- C'est toi qui le dis ! Mais je l'admets : le vrai miracle, ce serait…

Il s'interrompit assez longtemps pour que Lucy, malgré toute sa fierté, veuille _vraiment _savoir ce que serait ce miracle.

- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Jasper ne répondit pas. Il fit juste un sourire mystérieux – et légèrement inquiétant –, puis s'inclina devant elle en disant :

- Gente damoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous l'extrême honneur de partager cette danse avec moi ?  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? s'étouffa Lucy.  
- Absolument pas. J'adore cette chanson, et je te promets de ne pas te marcher sur les pieds.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu vite ? Je viens d'accepter de faire la paix avec toi et…  
- J'en profite. Absolument. J'exploite ma chance tant que j'en ai. S'il te plaît, Lucy, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Et puis j'ai dansé avec tout le monde, Vire, Line, Eryn, Ani et Savannah, je me dois de t'inviter aussi. S'il te plait.

« Pathétique », pensa Lucy. Mais après une telle déclaration, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment dire non, si ? Et puis il y avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux de Jasper… Avec un soupir, elle accepta la main tendue.

Jasper eut un tel regard comblé que Lucy ne regretta – presque – pas d'avoir dit oui. Elle s'attendait vaguement à ce qu'il commette un délit aussi puéril que scandaleux, par exemple sauter de joie ou galoper à ses côtés. Mais, à part montrer toutes ses dents et rebondir sur la plante des pieds, il ne fit rien de déshonorant.

En revanche, Lucy repéra bien tous les regards de ses – soi-disant – amis… Ils les regardaient avancer jusqu'au milieu de la piste avec un air attendri. Elle grogna intérieurement, et fit semblant de rien. Un mauvais moment à passer, c'était tout…

La chanson était effectivement belle : mélodieuse, plutôt rapide, et la chanteuse avait une voix magnifique. Et quand sur la première note du refrain, Jasper attrapa la taille de sa toute nouvelle amie et l'entraîna dans ses pas, Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux, et, épatée, ne put plus penser autre chose que : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il danse bien ! » Un gigantesque sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, ce qui eut l'air de ravir Jasper, puisqu'il éclata de rire et la fit tournoyer de plus belle sur la mesure suivante. Elle ne regrettait plus du tout d'avoir accepté la danse ; d'ailleurs, est-ce que la chanson pouvait durer éternellement, s'il vous plaît ?

La passe suivante la fit revenir à toute vitesse dans les bras de son cavalier, qui la serra contre lui pour la retenir. Lucy ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se permit la liberté de faire _chabada bada_, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il le fit. Stupéfiée, elle regarda Jasper avec de grands yeux durant toute la fin de la chanson. Quand la dernière vibration de la dernière note se tut, il la regarda, amusé, tenant toujours sa main.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Jasper. Tu danses très bien.  
- _Je _danse bien ? Tu t'es vu ? souffla Lucy, toujours interdite, avec une voix de grenouille sortant du micro-ondes (3).  
- Euh… non. J'ai eu beau essayer, je n'y suis jamais arrivé, plaisanta-t-il.

Lucy rit franchement, puis reprit :

- J'ai connu des pots de chambre moins bêtes que toi, Jasper.  
- Après un tel compliment, je peux enfin mourir heureux ! soupira-t-il, les yeux levés au plafond magique.  
- Idiot ! sourit-elle en lui filant une bourrade. Mais merci à _toi_. C'était vraiment…

Elle ne trouvait pas le mot pour décrire l'impression que cette danse lui avait procurée. Plaisir, bonheur ? Et puis, Jasper la regardait au fond des yeux comme s'il voulait lire ses pensées, ce qui ne l'aidait _vraiment _pas à se concentrer.

Et est-ce qu'il pouvait lui lâcher la main, maintenant ? La sensation des doigts de Jasper enserrant les siens lui donnait l'impression que son estomac se métamorphosait en une nuée de papillons tourbillonnants, ce qui était légèrement troublant. Des hurlements dignes de guerriers apaches criant victoire retentirent soudain derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Lucy bénit ses amis pour leur intervention opportune – pour une fois –, et se tourna vers eux en libérant ses doigts pour connaître la raison de leur bruyant enthousiasme.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter : c'était elle. Elle et Jasper, en fait. Tous leurs amis les regardaient avec un immense sourire, à tel point qu'une rougeur envahit les joues de Lucy. Savannah, moqueuse, lui prit le bras et s'enquit :

- Alors, c'est officiel, tu lui décernes la palme de la perfectitude ?  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, grogna Lucy à voix basse. C'était juste une danse.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire que tu as passé un bon moment, lui chuchota la jeune Serdaigle à l'oreille, délicate. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je suis certaine, sans aucun doute possible, que tu viens de danser avec la personne que tu trouves la plus agréable du monde, en ce moment.  
- Savannah ! s'offusqua la jeune fille, toujours chuchotant. Tu dis des bêtises ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Jasper. On vient juste de faire la paix, c'était une manière d'officialiser le fait, pour ainsi dire !  
- Donc, s'il te réinvitait à danser, là tout de suite, tu lui dirais non ? taquina Savannah.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus…  
- Vrai ? Génial ! s'écria une voix joyeuse à côté d'elle, que Lucy ne s'attendait pas à entendre.

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers… Jasper, oui, c'était bien lui. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

- Tu veux bien danser encore avec moi, alors ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

O o O o O

- Je crois bien avoir oublié de mentionner à Lucy à quel point Jasper était un bon danseur… glissa Guinevere à Warren.  
- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu l'air aussi surprise ! s'exclama le jeune homme, avant d'éclater de rire. Et ravie…  
- Bah, elle aime les surprises. Et puis, si ça peut aider…  
- Guinevere, intervint Kenneth, je peux te parler ?

Pour une raison étrange, après un regard échangé avec Warren, qui lui sourit d'un air encourageant, Kenneth entraîna doucement Guinevere dans le Grand Hall, moins fréquenté.

- Evangeline a l'air ravie de sa soirée, commença le jeune homme, hésitant, en regardant la jeune Poufsouffle danser encore avec Finn.

Guinevere, surprise, demanda :

- Tu voulais me parler de Line ?  
- Oh, non ! rit Kenneth. Je voulais… Comment dire… par les caleçons de Merlin, c'est dur !  
- Que…  
- Bon, je me lance, affirma le garçon en prenant une grande inspiration.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Guinevere ne quittait pas Kenneth des yeux, attentive à toute parole qui sortirait de sa bouche, le souffle court, impatiente de savoir et en même temps terrorisée qu'il parle.

- Ce que je voudrais que tu saches, c'est que… mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre la chamade depuis que tu es descendue dans le Hall, tout à l'heure.

Guinevere sentit son propre cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait y croire, ne voulait pas encore comprendre.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Non, en fait… renchérit Kenneth, manquant arrêter net le cœur de la jeune fille, qui pâlit horriblement.

Ce que s'apercevant, le garçon ajouta rapidement, en lui attrapant les mains :

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis désolé, je suis… En vérité, il n'a pas cessé de battre depuis le premier moment où je t'ai vue. Seulement, je crois bien ne l'avoir compris que ce soir, stupide imbécile que je suis.  
- Kenneth… murmura Guinevere. Qu'est-ce que…

Il mit le poing sur le cœur et ajouta :

- Je sais les bonnes manières et j'ai juré de toujours dire la vérité. Voilà pour ma défense. Je t'aime, Guinevere… Et je te demande pardon d'avoir mis tellement de temps à m'en rendre compte, affirma-t-il avec passion.

Guinevere, bouche bée, le regardait sans rien dire. Kenneth rit nerveusement, légèrement gêné, et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît… souffla-t-il.  
- Mon Dieu, Kenneth…

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin. Le garçon commençait à s'inquiéter. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Guinevere, et lui mangea bientôt tout le visage. Elle éclata de rire. Puis elle lui sauta au cou, et il l'enlaça, un même sourire béat sur le visage.

Guinevere n'avait conscience que de son cœur qui battait, des bras de Kenneth autour de sa taille, et de son souffle dans ses cheveux… C'était merveilleux. Cela dura…Guinevere n'aurait su dire combien de temps. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il ne la lâche jamais.

Ceci expliqua donc son grognement de dépit quand Kenneth se détacha d'elle. Il la contempla, la dévorant du regard, les yeux étincelants de joie. Puis, doucement, il s'inclina, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

O o O o O

Lucy ne savait plus que penser. Après plus de six ans de guerre intestine avec Jasper et deux danses avec lui, voilà que tout à coup elle commençait à se dire que peut-être, quelque part dans un coin, elle l'aimait bien, finalement. Mais ça allait être dur de changer ses habitudes… Surtout que, s'il n'arrêtait pas rapidement de la regarder comme ça, elle allait devenir franchement rouge ou l'assommer avec une chaise – au choix**.**

- J'ai chaud, je vais aller prendre l'air, dit-elle, espérant pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement.

Malheureusement, Jasper semblait se prendre pour son chevalier servant et insista pour l'accompagner à l'extérieur, puisque son cavalier officiel paraissait avoir disparu. Lucy eut beau protester, lui dire qu'Anidori le cherchait, rien n'y fit : Ani, comme le jeune Poufsouffle le montra, discutait allégrement avec Eryn, Robin et Jake, et Jasper refusait de laisser Lucy sortir seule dans la nuit. « Je suis peut-être irresponsable, mais pas à ce point ! » assura-t-il. Lucy ne voyait pas le rapport, mais n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, puisque le garçon aurait été prêt à l'enchaîner à un pilier plutôt que la laisser partir seule.

Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le parc superbement décoré. Lucy s'en étonna, puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu, en compagnie d'Evangeline, une heure plus tôt. Mais le jeune homme lui rappela qu'il ne se souvenait de rien de ce qui s'était passé avant minuit. Elle acquiesça, puis s'assit sur un banc, où Jasper la rejoignit, avant de reprendre sa contemplation du paysage. Lucy leva elle aussi les yeux au ciel, d'où une splendide et immense pleine lune répandait sa lumière argentée. Les frondaisons des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, là-bas au bout du parc, oscillaient doucement sous le vent de la nuit. Le Lac scintillait sous la lumière des lanternes qui en faisaient le tour, et un crapaud solitaire jouait la sérénade aux étoiles. C'était incroyablement romantique, et même si la compagnie n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Lucy s'attendait, elle soupira d'émerveillement :

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.  
- Moi non plus, approuva Jasper d'un air profond, en contemplant Lucy.

Sous le regard du jeune homme, Lucy baissa la tête et dit, fronçant les sourcils :

- Tu ne regardes même pas le paysage.  
- Je sais.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Lucy se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se morigéna intérieurement. C'était _Jasper Byron_, bon sang ! Il n'était pas censé la regarder avec ses yeux bleus, tellement francs… Et son coeur n'était pas censé virevolter dans sa poitrine, ni son estomac se tortiller comme il le faisait ! Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux, la troublant davantage encore, avant de fixer à nouveau le ciel.

- Euh… s'enquit Lucy avec éloquence.  
- Oui ? demanda gentiment son ami en reposant les yeux sur elle.  
- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas devenu fou sans me le dire, par hasard ?  
- Euh… non, pourquoi ?

Lucy hésita. Comment formuler les dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ?

- Ma foi, maintenant que tu en parles, il y a bien quelque chose, reprit soudainement Jasper d'un air inspiré.  
- Mhh, et c'est quoi ?  
- Je crois que je suis amoureux, déclara-t-il, très simplement mais fermement.

Lucy en resta coite. Pourquoi lui dire ça, à elle ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était sa confidente, ni même une amie proche, du moins pour l'instant… Et pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, ressentait-elle un pincement de _jalousie _– oui, il fallait bien appeler cela ainsi – au creux du ventre ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jasper Byron, bon sang !

Pour cacher son trouble, Lucy s'intéressa à nouveau à la conversation.

- Vraiment ? Pour de bon, cette fois ?  
- Comment ça « pour de bon » ? s'étonna Jasper.  
- Ben oui, il y a une heure tu étais fou de Line, alors…  
- Raaa, mais vous allez arrêter avec cette histoire ? Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si cette fichue potion a explosé sur ma tête !  
- Avoue que c'était drôle ! rit Lucy.  
- Mouaif, grogna son ami, tout en cachant un sourire. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis amoureux, pour de bon.  
- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi c'est à _moi _que tu en parles ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu étais là au bon moment, je suppose…  
- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda Lucy, curieuse.  
- Héhé, trop facile ! se moqua le Poufsouffle. Tu ne sauras rien de moi.  
- Pff, t'es pas drôle. Décris-la-moi, au moins !  
- Euh…

Jasper rougit légèrement. Puis, gonflant la poitrine, il déclama d'une voix digne d'un amiral de la marine :

- Elle est merveilleuse. Incroyable. Très intelligente et déterminée. Drôle, gentille…  
- Elle est à Poufsouffle ?  
- Oui.  
- Dans notre année ?  
- Oui. Nononon !...

Le visage de Jasper devint rouge brique. Lucy rit, ravie de lui avoir soutiré cette information.

- Tu m'as eu, admit le garçon, bon joueur.  
- Allez, au point où tu en es, tu peux me dire qui c'est, non ? supplia Lucy, qui s'amusait follement.

Finalement, elle était contente d'avoir accepté que le garçon l'accompagne. Et puis, elle avait réussi à bâillonner la petite voix jalouse qui hurlait dans sa tête, ce dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

- Elle est jolie ?  
- Elle est mieux que jolie, répliqua-t-il avec passion. Elle est mieux que tout. Elle est… elle est…  
- Ma parole, tu es mordu ! C'est Eryn ?

Jasper émit un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Non ».

- Ani ?

Même grognement.

- C'est pas Evangeline, visiblement…

Grognement plus accentué, et rire de Lucy.

- Par les socquettes à fleurs de Morgane ! s'exclama soudain Lucy, reprenant sans y penser l'expression favorite de Kenneth. Jasper, dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas…

Regard plein d'espoir du garçon, mêlé de crainte.

- … Guinevere ? acheva rapidement la jeune fille, les yeux grands comme des assiettes. Parce que tu sais qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Kenneth, et que…  
- Je n'aime pas Guinevere, rétorqua calmement Jasper, un sourire dans les yeux. Ne t'affole pas.  
- Mais alors qu…

La lumière se fit brusquement dans le cerveau de Lucy. Elle ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands, si c'était possible, et sentit son noeud à l'estomac revenir en force, ayant brisé sa barrière à grands coups de hache.

- Non ! souffla-t-elle, la main sur la bouche.

Il la regarda, d'un air triste mais tendre. Lucy s'enfuit, refusant d'écouter la petite voix qui hurlait maintenant dans sa tête, dans son coeur, courut jusqu'au château, s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, et fit sursauter Anidori quand elle lui tomba dessus par derrière.

- Où est Vire ? cria-t-elle presque.  
- Aucune idée. Elle a disparu depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que…s'effraya Anidori.  
- Faut que je parle à quelqu'un. Viens !

Lucy entraîna son amie hors de la Grande Salle jusque dans un couloir, un peu plus loin. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Jasper entrer dans le Hall et rejoindre Warren et Finn, l'air désespéré.

- Tu étais au courant ? commença Lucy.  
- Au courant de quoi ? s'étonna Anidori.  
- Pour Jasper !  
- Quoi Jasper ?  
- Il est…

Lucy rougit et se racla la gorge pour essayer de reprendre contenance.

- Il est amoureux de moi, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, presque interrogatif.  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Anidori.  
- Tu le savais ? s'insurgea son amie.  
- Enfin, tout le monde le sait, Lucy ! Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas t'en être aperçue.  
- Mais depuis quand ? souffla la jeune Poufsouffle, interloquée.  
- Je ne sais pas… quelques mois, si ce n'est quelques années, je dirais. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il essayait désespérément de t'approcher, de te parler ?  
- Non… mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ani, voyons, sois raisonnable, j'ai été odieuse avec lui, depuis… depuis toujours !  
- C'est qu'il doit vraiment t'aimer, pour s'accrocher comme ça, conclut la jeune Indienne avec sagesse.

Lucy en resta bouche bée.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te met dans un tel état. Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de Jasper, reprit Anidori, taquine.  
- Ben oui, mais… commença Lucy.

Soudain, l'objet de la conversation surgit dans le couloir où les deux amies se tenaient. Il se précipita sur Lucy sans paraître remarquer Anidori, qui, après un sourire encourageant et un serrement d'épaule, s'éclipsa pour les « laisser tranquille ». Lucy lui lança un regard suppliant, mais rien n'y fit. Elle voulut partir elle aussi, mais Jasper lui barrait le passage, murmurant :

- S'il te plaît, Lucy, il faut qu'on parle.  
- Non, Jasper…  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Ca ne fait rien que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais je t'en prie, ne recommence pas à me détester !  
- Je ne te déteste pas, assura-t-elle.

Sa voix se brisa. Lucy se demandait même si…  
Non.  
Si.  
Peut-être que si.  
Par les socquettes à fleurs de Morgane.

Jasper la dévisagea quelques instants, puis soupira. Son expression était celle d'un homme forcé d'avaler une potion au goût atroce et à l'efficacité douteuse.

- J'ai compris.

Et il se détourna et repartit vers la Grande Salle, le dos voûté. Lucy, impuissante, le regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait envie d'écouter la voix qui continuait à rugir dans sa tête et de lui courir après, de l'attraper, de l'arrêter, de le retenir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

- Jasper ! cria une voix.

Il se retourna vers elle. Lucy sursauta en comprenant que c'était elle qui l'avait appelé.

- Attends, pria-t-elle. Ne pars pas…

Il revint vers elle, hésitant.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?  
- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? demanda-t-il à son tour.  
- Eh bien… Parce que… parce que…  
- Tu vois ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, sourit-il tristement.

Il se détournait de nouveau quand Lucy prit sa décision. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? En trois enjambées, elle le rejoignit, lui agrippa le bras et l'incita à la regarder. Son visage était si proche, ses yeux si bleus et vifs… Le noeud d'émotion dans son estomac revint en force. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'approcha encore de lui, et murmura :

- Je vais plagier Guinevere, mais je suis d'accord : « les gens font parfois de drôles de choses… quand parle leur cœur ». (4)

Après quelques instants où il la contempla sans trop oser y croire, Jasper afficha un sourire si large qu'il manqua d'éblouir Lucy.

- Moi, Jasper Byron, je clame que tu es superbe et idéale, et que tout homme qui tentera de t'enlever à moi aura de sérieux ennuis ! s'exclama-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlever en tournoyant sur lui-même.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser passionné, un baiser qui signifiait qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si compliqué de s'aimer.

O o O o O

C'était cette heure étrange du jour où le firmament s'éclaire à l'est et prend plein de couleurs, mais où les arbres, le château et le Lac sont encore obscurs et indistincts. La neige brillait sous la lune, et le ciel était d'un bleu qui flirtait avec le violet. Lucy sourit à Jasper, lui prit la main, puis ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle et leurs amis.

FIN

(1) Prononcer « Gwinevire », rapidement et avec un accent _british_

(2) Surnom de Guinevere. Bah oui, parce que c'est long, comme prénom.

(3) Lucy, bien que sorcière, savait ce qu'est un micro-ondes, car Guinevere lui en avait parlé.

(4) En fait, c'est une citation de Zeus (il me semble) dans Hercule, le dessin animé de Disney.


End file.
